


The Burning Remanets of My Heart

by LimitedBrainCells



Series: Mando One Shots [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Depression, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Force Ghost(s), Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: Y/N dies, how will Din copealso posted on tumblr: @3_Brain_Cells
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Mando One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203416
Kudos: 23





	The Burning Remanets of My Heart

Din Djarin was not a man who often needed friends, he preferred to spend his time in the lonesome solitude of his ship, and yet there was one person he dearly missed. One girl who had the power to lit up his life with so much happiness and so much light, someone who had defied the odds and brought the touched starved Mandalorian closer to the sun than ever before. But what good thing lasts forever? You can’t touch the sun and not get burnt. You can’t love without losing, and that is what Din Djarin did, he lost. 

It should have been fine, she should have been fine. It was a normal trip to the market nothing should have happened to her. But it did. Y/N L/N was trapped in a burning building no way of getting out, no way of surviving. She was left alone, no Mando to comfort this time just the smoke and ashes. Ashes coated everything, they lay smothering the wood beams and floor. They settled on top of her body blinding her and covering her skin. Y/n should have been fine, nothing was meant to happen to her, and yet she was just ash. 

It was too late by the time Din realised he loved her, she was gone, he could not tell her. So he whispered it, looked up to the havens and whispered those three words, words that burnt his heart as they left his lips. He hoped she heard them, hoped she knew. He hoped that she would watch over him, that she would wait for him, he would join her and together they could be happy, together they could rest. 

Din was heartbroken, wondering from planet to planet. Taking bounties where he could and yet he was not doing it to feed himself or for the money but rather as a distraction from life. He barely stopped by the covert anymore. Did not talk when he did and never looked up at their visors. Could not see anything other his own guilt, his own wrong doings when he did. He hoped she heard him.

She did. She always heard him. She watched over him. Followed close behind and yet was never seen. She would reveal herself when it was time, would kiss him again when it was time. But that time was not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea.... I am sorry feel free to shout at me.


End file.
